


Monsters and Humans

by New_day



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Dialogue-Only, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_day/pseuds/New_day
Summary: He looks at her. “I do have a say in this, Alana. I know you probably think I'm Hannibal's little murder pet, but I'm really not. I'm his equal.”“Honestly, I don't know which is worse,” Alana says hoarsely, and Will chuckles.





	Monsters and Humans

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is amazing and inspired me to write a short Hannibal-Story of my own.

When he approaches her, he almost seems like a stranger. Apart from the scar on his cheek, he doesn't look much different, but she has never seen him so relaxed with himself, so confident and calm. She is not sure what to make of that.

He smiles at her and sits down on the bench next to her.

“Hello, Alana. Good to see you again. How are you doing? And your family?“

She can hardly control her anger. “How are we doing? Well, as you may have guessed, we've been a little worried since we realized that you and Hannibal found us. Especially after reading Freddie Lounds' interview with Bedelia du Maurier about your visit.”

Will is still smiling. “You don't need to worry, Alana. I just wanted to meet you to say good bye. He won't kill you, he promised. And you know Hannibal always keeps his promises.”

She scoffs. “He promised me to kill me and my family. What makes you think that he is going to keep the promise he made to you?”

Will hesitates. “He's afraid I might leave him. He is alone without me.”

Alana shakes her head disbelievingly. “Come on, Will, you don't really think that will stop him? I know he's not incapable of feeling love, loneliness or fear, but that will never stop him from playing his little games. In the end, we are all just chess pieces to him he pushes around as he pleases.”

Will looks at her thoughtfully. “I hope you are mistaken, Alana. I choose to believe in the best of him, and I really hope I'm right.”

“Yeah, I hope so, too,” Alana says sarcastically. “Did you really chop off Dr. du Maurier's leg together?” she asks, changing the subject, “Did you really participate in mutilating her and eating her leg?”

“Yes, I did,” Will answers, indifferent as if talking about the weather. “She had it coming.”

Alana can hardly believe her ears. “No, she didn't, Will.”

“I disagree.” He frowns. “Bedelia du Maurier is a horrible person. She told lies about Hannibal to increase her own reputation, just like Chilton did. Tasteless. And did you know she killed one of her patients?”

“I don't care. I think you are just jealous,” Alana says.

He sighs. “You are probably right, Alana, I guess I am. Or I was. After Hannibal ran away to Florence with her, she always reminded me of everything that could have been. Me, Hannibal and – Abigail...” She can hear the pain in his voice. “A part of me will always blame myself for her death.”

Alana shakes her head again. “You can't be serious, Will. Hannibal is the only one to blame, you know that.”

“He tried to tell me”, Will whispers. “He tried to tell me that Abigail was still alive. Everything would have been different if I had only known. I would have run away with them, and he wouldn't have killed her. But I didn't understand. I couldn't see.”

Alana sighs. “You are not the only one. You know he always used to make weird allusions no one could possibly understand. We all sat at his table, eating people while Hannibal was making his little cannibal jokes, and none of us had a clue. Don't blame yourself.”

Will smiles at her sadly, and finally Alana sees a glimpse of the man she used to know. But then he shakes his head, as if shaking off a bad memory, and says: “Anyway, Bedelia should be grateful. Hannibal wanted to kill her, but I convinced him just to teach her a lesson. Of course she forgot to mention that in her interview.” He looks at her. “I do have a say in this, Alana. I know you probably think I'm Hannibal's little murder pet, but I'm really not. I'm his equal.”

“Honestly, I don't know which is worse,” Alana says hoarsely, and Will chuckles.

“Why did you do it anyway?”Alana asks. “Why did you risk being caught by paying Dr. du Maurier a visit? Was it so important to you to kill or to mutilate her?”

Will shakes his head. “It wasn't really about Bedelia, not primarily. You know Hannibal, Alana. No matter how much I may have changed him, some things will never change. He is a narcissist, and he loves to gloat. He wanted the world to know that he survived, that he is alive and killing and finally united with his murder husband.”

Will's last words make Alana flinch. “What exactly -” she hesitates, “What exactly does your relationship with Hannibal entail? Are you - intimate? Are you sleeping with him?”

Will smiles. “I do,” he says in a soft voice. “It took us a while, but we finally got there.”

“It was our first night out after the fall,” he adds in the same soft voice. “We had finally recovered from our injuries, and Hannibal suggested to go out. It was risky, of course, but I think he was curious what would happen if somebody recognized us. I guess I was too, because I agreed. There was no fancy restaurant in the small town where we were hiding, so we went to a pub. Nobody recognized us, but I talked to a woman. I don't really remember her, but I think she was young and pretty. She was the first person I spoke to in month apart from Hannibal and Chiyoh. Maybe we flirted a bit, but it didn't mean anything. Then I saw the way Hannibal was looking at us. He had always been jealous and possessive, but after the fall...I think he was terrified of losing me again. He still couldn't believe I had really chosen him. I knew he would kill her, and I couldn't let that happen. I needed to distract him and show him I was his.”

“So you sacrificed yourself to safe her?” Alana asks. She feels nauseous.

Will laughs. “Having sex with Hannibal is hardly a sacrifice. You should know that, Alana. Besides, we were already intimate in so many ways. We knew the best and the worst of each other. We had tried to kill each other, and we had killed together. Sex just seemed...consequential.” He looks at her. “He cried,” Will whispers. “He said my name when he came, and then he cried. And the way he looked at me...I had never seen him like that before. It was beautiful.”

Alana swallows. “Whenever I think of Hannibal,” she says, “I think of his hands on my skin, all over my body. I can feel them, and I keep thinking about the things he did with these hands before he touched me. And then I want to scream and tear off my skin.”

Will looks at her again, and she can see the pity in his eyes. “Monsters and humans shouldn't mate. I told you what he was, but you wouldn't listen.”

“I'm not so sure I'm human anymore,” Alana answers. “Maybe I'm a monster, too. I enjoyed killing, Will. When Margot and I killed Mason, it was...it felt good. I liked it.”

Will smiles. “Yes, I know that feeling. But you are not a monster, Alana. I know what monsters are. There's nothing more human than protecting your loved ones, and that's what you did.” He clears his throat. “Speaking of loved ones,” he says, “How are - my dogs?”

“They are fine. Molly kept them.”

Will nods. “I knew she would. Please give her my love. And Walter, too.”

“I will. Do you miss them?”

Will smiles again, a small, melancholic smile. “Of course. I always will. But my life with them is past,” he says and quickly changes the subject. “How is Applesauce?”

Alana shakes her head. “Not good, unfortunately. We left her alone for a few hours and somebody stuffed a burning fire cracker into her mouth. She is severely injured, as you can imagine. We wanted to put her down, but we couldn't do that to our son. We don't know if she will make it.”

“I'm so sorry. Do you know who did it?” Will looks at her intently, and she can see compassion, sadness and anger in his eyes. And something else, something she doesn't want to see. She frowns.

“Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you.”

He chuckles. “We will find them. We always do.” He stands up and looks down at her. “It was good to see you, Alana. Give Margot my love. Good bye.” 

Alana knows that if Hannibal keeps the promise he made to Will, she probably won't see Will again. She doesn't know if this should make her feel relieved or sad. She thinks about giving Will a hug but can't bring herself to do it. 

“I wish you all the best, Will,” she finally says. “I really do.”

“I know, Alana,” he answers. “Don't worry about me. I'm happy. I've finally accepted what I am. It's – liberating.”

“And what are you, Will?”

“I'm a monster. I'm his monster, as he is mine.”

Alana shudders. How did this happen, she asks herself for about the hundredth time since she read Freddie Lounds' article. Has he always been like this, has there always been a monster, lurking deep down inside him, behind the mask of the socially awkward FBI profiler? Or did Hannibal and working for the FBI really change him that much?

Will walks down the street, and again she notices his new confidence. For a moment she thinks about calling Jack Crawford, but she knows she won't.

“Good bye, Will,” she whispers.


End file.
